


Alternate Universe Anonymous

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Red Action, Holo-Jane, and Alternate Universe Wizard discuss AUs they've seen.





	Alternate Universe Anonymous

Red Action leaned in the doorway as she saw Holo-Jane and Alternate Universe Wizard (A.U.W.). "A.U.W., you're in my spot."  
  
"We're not going to argue about this again." Holo-Jane groaned.  
  
"C'mon! That's the best seat in the house!"  
  
"If you want it so bad, just use a time capsule-" A.U.W. taunted.  
  
"We know not to use our powers in this plane of existence."  
  
Red Action rolled her eyes. "So, who are we focusing on?"  
  
Holo-Jane picked a name out of a hat. "Mr. Gar."  
  
"Oh." Red Action felt like she needed a cigarette. "Do you have any chalk cigarettes?"  
  
Holo-Jane shook her head.  
  
"You know, that's a nasty habit missy." A.U.W. chastised.  
  
"Save it, Old man." Red Action growled.  
  
Holo-Jane picked a name out of a hat. "So, how's Mr. Gar like in the future?"  
  
"There are plenty of happy timelines that are about to break off..."  
  
...  
  
"I know." Holo-Jane sighed.  
  
"What?" A.U.W. asked.  
  
"Currently, a lot of the futures show K.O. happily married."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's K.O. ."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
...  
  
"A.U.W., why don't you talk about some weird Mr. Gar's you've seen." Red Action said.  
  
"Well, there was one that looked like Boxman..."  
  
"Actual changes, not just cosmetic."  
  
"Alright, alright. There's one AU where Mr. Gar stayed at P.O.I.N.T. and married Foxtail."  
  
"Isn't that the 'Revolution' AU?" Holo-Jane asked.  
  
"Shush! It's own name is a spoiler!"  
  
"Ugh! Why do you work with authors?" Red Action shouted.  
  
"The authors have strange access to different timelines, dimensions, and Universes! You should work with them once in a while!"  
  
Red Action rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Heroic T.K.O. AU is positively tragic! But it has a-"  
  
Holo-Jane pressed her finger to the AU Wizard's mouth. "Shhh...no spoilers."  
  
A.U.W. huffed. "There's the monster AU, where he owns his own store, but no plaza. Oh! And he's a Gargoyle!"  
  
"Sounds like Enid would hate that AU." Red Action smirked.  
  
"Well, I'll have you know that some Enids-"  
  
"We're talking about Mr. Gar." Holo-Jane reminded. "What about the Inverse AU?"  
  
"Ah, El-Bow and El-Bow. Very Interesting, I'm surprised there's nothing about him on the official page."  
  
"Isn't he basically Radicles?" Red Action asked.  
  
"Yes and No. While yes, he does have the archetype of manly man hiding a cowardly lion, he actually might be the first to get his memories back."  
  
"Inverse AU is amnesia?"  
  
"Sort of. Everyone forgot their memories except turbonic forms. Which includes Fink for some reason. And everyone is the worst parts of themselves."  
  
"Even us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Huh..."  
  
"There's another AU where Mr. Gar and Boxman are work out buddies. That's the only change. They're kind of gym buddies who mess with each other, but other than that they're still the same."  
  
"That sounds disturbing."  
  
Holo-Jane nodded in agreement.  
  
"There's the married AU, where he and Carol get married before Professor Venomous reveals that he's K.O.'s father."  
  
Red Action slammed her hands on a table. "That sounds adorable."  
  
"Yeah, there's even a few videos with T.K.O. and Mr. Gar bonding."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Taichi and Rollercoasters."  
  
"Let me see some videos."  
  
A.U.W. brought out his phone and showed some videos to Red Action.  
  
"This is the man that K.O. and T.K.O. need as a dad. Shadowy Venomous is garbage!" Red Action kicked a can as emphasis.


End file.
